


肖根日常（2）

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: #依旧是肖根日常小片段#这次大概是肖根两只如何互舔的#肖根热爱彼此的一切





	肖根日常（2）

[（1）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175752)   

 

*  
Root热爱Shaw射击的样子。无论是漫不经心朝天射出一发警告的子弹，还是在黑暗中全神贯注射出一颗正中百米之外膝盖的狙击弹。她热爱Shaw扣动扳机那一瞬间陡然变得凌厉而严肃的眼神，这让她联想到了发动致命一击的矫健豹子。

于是Root在这里，一个离她们家最近的一个射击场，托着下巴痴痴地看着Shaw射击（她手中的枪早已经没有子弹了，而她忘了换弹夹）。流畅的射击动作，极高的命中率，还有随着动作起伏的小麦色的肌肉让Root甘愿沉沦。

*  
Shaw的左侧颈部有一颗痣。再往下靠近锁骨的地方还有一颗痣。Root觉得非常性感。她喜欢亲吻那两颗痣。

一次，激情褪去后，Root软绵绵地趴在Shaw身上恢复体力，接着她就玩起了Shaw的头发。她以头发做笔，轻巧地划过Shaw的身体。当黑色的发丝扫过Shaw的脖颈时，Shaw用指甲掐了掐Root的大腿。

“噢，你弄疼我了！”Root假模假样地抱怨道，放开了被蹂躏的发丝，转而用湿漉漉的吻代替，深情地亲吻那两颗颈部的痣。

“那只是色素沉淀，Root，你为什么那么着迷于它们？”Shaw低吟道。

“她们很可爱。非常......性感。”Root含混不清地说道，继续用唇舌舔吻着Shaw敏感的脖颈。

不知道为什么，Shaw觉得Root用激情后慵懒又低沉还略带沙哑的嗓音非常性感火辣。

于是她捧起Root的脸，给了她一个深深的，满是挑逗的吻。

Root相当心领神会，支起身子双膝抵着Shaw两侧的床单，跪在Shaw的上方热烈地亲吻她。

*  
Shaw一丝不苟做事情的样子很性感。无论是在围剿黑帮的时候还是在给Root包扎伤口的时候；即使是在尝试做蛋糕的时候，她严肃认真的样子也十分令人惊叹。

Shaw混合面粉的样子像是在做一个精密的实验，可爱极了。

当Shaw无意间把一点奶油抹到了脸上之后，这模样让Root笑出了声，但这次Root没有抹去Shaw脸上的奶油，反而往Shaw脸上抹上了更多的奶油。接下来事情的发展便失去了控制。

在Root毁掉辛辛苦苦做好的蛋糕前，Shaw勉强把蛋糕塞进了烤炉并调好了时间。接着满身蛋糕原料的Root被Shaw拽进了浴室。

机器默默地把足以引起火灾的时间设定调成了烤蛋糕的正确时间。

*  
Shaw喜欢听Root讲技术上的事情。拜托，她可是前ISA特工，虽然大部分时候技术活都是Cole负责，但是她也没有想象中的那么不懂宅客的东西对吧。

Shaw喜欢听Root兴奋地用极快的语速喋喋不休地讲着这些东西。听着Root的嗓音十分令人安心。她偶尔会不得不插一嘴问清楚是什么，但Root从不会介意，只会笑着用“Sameen你好可爱”的表情给她解释清楚。而Shaw向来都有强大的理解能力。

当nerd话题上升到了Shaw一时不能接受得了的高度并且Shaw被Root的嗓音撩拨得心神荡漾的时候，Shaw会采取非常简单的方法：用一个足以令人意乱情迷呼吸紊乱的吻堵住Root的长篇大论。

Root当然非常能接受得到Shaw的信号：只不过代价就是她们时常走不到床边，所以电脑桌上和附近的东西总是新的。

*  
Shaw觉得骑着机车穿着皮衣从不知哪里出现并且单手持着冲锋枪扫荡了最后几个企图逃离交火区呼叫支援了黑帮分子的样子真他妈火辣。

“看在AI上帝的份上，你来得太晚了点吧，”Shaw抱怨道，不过还是加了一句，“Nice Parking job.”她们生活在一起有段时间了，即使是Shaw也开始不由自主地模仿着Root的说话方式。

Root摘下头盔，露出了一个大大的微笑：“任务完成。我们去吃牛排吧。机器告诉我城东新开了一家超棒的牛排馆。”

Shaw愉快地接住了Root抛过来的头盔。

*  
Root的脖颈，修长的，Shaw喜欢大力地掐住或者咬住，在上面留下令人遐想的红痕和淤青。

Root的锁骨，平直性感的，Root喜欢一边舔舐她们一边把Root带上天堂（绝对不是因为身高差距，Shaw就是喜欢Root性感的锁骨而已）。

Root的胸，小巧的（但Shaw不介意，她自己的乳量足以弥补Root的平坦），Shaw喜欢挑逗她们直到Root惊呼出声。

Root的小腹，平坦光滑的，曾经的旧伤不能损伤丝毫她的美丽。Shaw被SM抓住之后，无论是出于什么原因Root最终减掉了小肚子，但是最近Shaw正致力于把Root喂胖一点，她觉得Root太瘦了。

Root的双腿，修长白皙，Shaw对着双腿有很多种计划，比如说使她们缠绕在她身上，或者让她们高架在她的肩上。

她永远都欣赏Root的一切。哦当然，她也对研究Root有着持久的兴趣。

 

·FIN·

 

[（3）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176643)  [(4)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501548)


End file.
